


Two Glasses of Bourbon

by butterflycell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo knew he should turn around and go back to the hotel, should just leave and go find Joce and make her stop talking about those damn centrepieces, but something was pulling him further down the street. Every time he thought about going back, a shudder passed through him and he turned his attention towards the windows, noting how some had the glass turned fully opaque, the red of the lights glowing through the glass and hiding the scenes beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Glasses of Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietpunkfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/gifts).



> I warn you now, I suck at writing non-conventional relationships with my pairings, so this sort of deviates from the traditional 'prostitute!AU' type fic... But there's porn (lots of porn) and it was inspired by a trip to Amsterdam that I took at the end of October (yes, that's how long I've been writing this fic)
> 
> Finally, this is a birthday fic for the wonderful dietpunkfics (Meg) - it's extremely late, but hopefully it's worth it!
> 
> This is set in some future further on than now, though not necessarily canon!era - assumed to be a similar world to Almost Human, in 2048.

Leo didn't really know what he was looking for – if he was looking anything at all, that is. The night had started with a wander, just to get out of the cloying, suffocating hotel room where his soon-to-be-wife was going off the hook on planning. She was so concerned with the flower arrangements and the difference between 'ivory' and 'pearl' card for the traditional paper invitations that she hadn't even noticed him slip away. His heart hammered and stomach churned every time he thought about the ceremony, despite it still being a year away. It had been like that since he'd given her the ring, after long months of not-so-subtle hints from family and friends.  
  
He turned up the collar on his jacket, digging his hands into his pockets and setting off. He kept his head down against the weather and streams of people, revelling in the anonymity. His feet took him further into the crowds, winding through the smaller alleys that lead away from the main roads.  
  
Between one step and the next, he found the floor illuminated by a red glow and he jerked his head up, finding himself almost face to face with a stunning brunette, wearing next to nothing. She stood behind the floor to ceiling window of the building he stood beside, her head tilted to one side as he met her eyes. It took him a moment to shake his head and move on, falling back into the throng of people.  
  
Now that he looked around, he found himself staring at the same scene over and over. Floor to ceiling windows puncture the ground and first floor façades of all the buildings, with various beautiful people hovering around them, gawping and sweating over the bodies on the other side. The entire street glowed with the deep red strip lighting that lined the window frames.  
  
Leo knew he should turn around and go back to the hotel, should just leave and go find Joce and make her stop talking about those damn centrepieces, but something was pulling him further down the street. Every time he thought about going back, a shudder passed through him and he turned his attention towards the windows, noting how some had the glass turned fully opaque, the red of the lights glowing through the glass and hiding the scenes beyond.  
  
He watched with passing interest as men and women approached the windows, flirting through the glass with the bodies inside. He saw the windows opening, clients being escorted inside and the glass turned 'off'. Some windows opened onto the rooms themselves, but some lead back to staircases and more private quarters. He kept wandering, allowing himself to be shunted between streams of shameless oglers.  
  
Low level chatter and laughter filled his ears, the occasional wolf whistle. There were more guys in the windows now, all faked muscle and too-slick hair. He paused as he passed a pretty girl, slim but not skinny, her blond hair cropped around her chin. She smiled and adjusted her weight a little, leaning closer to the glass. Leo found himself getting interested, wondering what her breasts would feel like in his hands, against his chest... but then he thought of Jocelyn.  
  
He flushed and looked away, shrinking back into the crowd. He let himself be jostled further along, falling back into the pleasant buzz of the crowd, eyes sliding from window to window, appreciating all kinds of gorgeous bodies. He felt his gut churning a little, warmth starting to settle in the background.  
  
He glanced across the street, and unconscious move that had him meeting the gaze of one of the men there. He was resting against the window, an arm pressed against the top, his forehead pillowed against it. His legs were crossed loosely at the ankles, one hip jutting out a little from his stance. He saw Leo's eyes moving over him and he was smirking by the time Leo looked back up.  
  
He hadn't been waxed within an inch of his life, or built to the point of hilarity, instead just wearing a plain pair of black boxers. He was toned, with just the right amount of body hair and Leo really couldn't help it if the kid was pretty enough to stir his long ignored interest.  
  
He must've been staring for too long, because the kid crooked a finger at him and straightened up a little, palms flat against the glass. He watched Leo from under his eyelashes, lips still quirked in a smile. Leo planned to stop a few paces away, to take his fill and move on, but there was something in the way the kid was shifting, an impatience in his stance and...  
  
“What're you waiting for?” He could just about hear the kid through the glass, probably some kind of intercom. He took another step forwards.  
  
“What makes you think I'm interested?” He countered, folding his arms. The smirk dropped away and the kid just smiled. It made his eyes crinkle a little, it made him even prettier.  
  
“You're the one who walked over here.” He cocked his head to one side, his voice completely conversational. Leo wondered what the kid was playing at.  
  
“Aren't I allowed to admire the view?” Leo shrugged, tried to play it cool. The kid smiled a little more and shrugged as well.  
  
“I dunno. You could stand and stare all day, but that's like watching a fine bottle of bourbon from across the bar.” He leaned in again. “It's a hell of a lot better to take a sip.”  
  
Leo looked at him for a long moment, narrowing his eyes a little and trying desperately not to overreact. He had to admit it, the kid was gorgeous and pretty much the exact type of guy he would've gone for. He thought about Jocelyn, about how much he'd loved her as a teenager, how they'd been together ever since. He thought about the fact that it had been five weeks since they'd last had sex and even that had been a stilted, cold affair. He thought about how Joce barely touched him, about how they'd spoken about nothing but the bare essentials for months now. He was about two moves away from ending the whole thing as it was, he really didn't need to get a closer look at this kid's eyes.  
  
“How much are you gonna take me for?” Leo asked.  
  
“How long do you want to stay?” The kid shrugged, smirking again. “I can tell you that it'll cost less than going to a bar and drinking away the night with top shelf liquor, and it'll be a far more fun way to avoid whatever fancy hotel room you escaped from.”  
  
Leo doesn't stop to wonder how the kid guessed that, he was fairly sure that people-watching was something a a honed skill for him. “Now, don't undersell yourself.”  
  
“I'm not, just adding a little incentive to the pot.” The kid cocked his head to one side, and Leo absently noted the way his stomach muscles are fluttering, as if the kid was actively holding himself back. Leo let his eyes linger, dragging them up and down the kid's lean frame. His smile is slowly sharpened to something a little more turned on as each second of silent contemplation went by. Even in the red glow of the window frame, the kid's eyes were ridiculously blue and the heat in them was burning through the glass.  
  
Leo nodded slowly and before he could unfold his arms, the glass window – which he realised was actually a door – slid open and a firm hand around his upper arm pulled him into the world on the other side. He was vaguely aware of a sensor running over him and a small ping. The kid made a satisfied noise and ushered him a few steps further into the room.  
  
“Always good to see a man keeping himself clean.” Jim grinned over his shoulder and Leo rolled his eyes and turned away. He felt a little comforted by the fact that the kid had a health scanner installed, and from the looks of it, didn't take on a client who didn't pass.  
  
He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the low lighting and the smell of sandalwood as the kid switched the glass closed behind them. He was standing to one side of a bedroom, tastefully decorated and clean, but otherwise devoid of all interest. Leo could feel eyes back on him and he didn't really know what to say or do now. He was watching him with a vaguely curious, calculating eye. Leo raised an eyebrow and the kid suddenly smiled.  
  
“Come on, I've got the perfect plan.” He clapped Leo on the shoulder and padded across the room, pulling open a door on the other side, completely ignoring the silk covered bed.  
  
“Wait, what?” Leo lurched after him as the kid started up the stairs behind the door and found himself in a small studio apartment. It was still on the pretty sparse side of things, but it wasn't so obviously barren as the room downstairs. He paused at the top, a hand on the railing, and watched the kid head to the bar on the other side of the large room.  
  
“Here, looks like you could use one.” He held a shot of something out and Leo took it, sniffed and was surprised to smell pretty good quality bourbon in the glass.  
  
“Thanks, kid.” Leo took a sip as the kid took a larger mouthful of his own.  
  
“It's Jim.” He smiled then and Leo was just a little taken aback.  
  
“Uh. Leo.” He managed in stilted reply. Jim tipped his head to the side and took Leo's hand, tugging him over to the bed. Rather than the tacky silk of the one downstairs, this one was clad in soft cotton and Leo was just a little relieved.  
  
Jim sipped at his drink, stepping up to Leo with a smile. Leo watched him, letting the smokey flavour wash across his tongue and burn its way down. He took a larger mouthful, knocking back the contents of the glass. Jim mimicked him and took the glass from Leo, putting both to one side even as he sighed over the quick hit of the liquor. He straightened and moved back to where Leo stood at the foot of the bed. He moved right up into Leo's space, their mouths almost touching, and Leo was so fucking turned on. The kid's smile was still strangely soft around the edges.  
  
Jim made the first move, leaning in and kissing him softly. His mouth tasted of the bourbon and the freshness of toothpaste and his lips are plush against Leo's. He slid in closer, settling a hand on Leo's hip and one on his neck. The kid's hips rocked into his and Leo couldn't help but sigh a little, and Jim took complete advantage of it. He tilted Leo's head to one side and kissed him deeper, and Leo just kissed back as complete _want_ settled low in his belly. He settled a hand over the small of the kid's back and he felt Jim smile before he pulled his head back a little.  
  
“See, it's not so bad.” His voice was just a murmur, and Leo scowled in return which earned him a laugh.  
  
“You going to be like this the whole time?” He asked, fully expecting the returning nod.  
  
“You don't seem like you want a moaning twink in bed with you.” Jim said, a finger absently rubbing at the patch of skin behind Leo's ear and making it a little hard to concentrate. “You aren't that kind of guy.”  
  
He leaned in again and Leo took a little of the control back as the kid's tongue pushes at his lips. He slid an arm round Jim's waist and kept him close. Jim's arms came up around his neck and for a moment, Leo forgot that he'd be paying for this when it was all done.  
  
Jim ground their hips together and shuddered, making a small noise in the back of his throat that sent heat right to Leo's cock. The kid's kiss turned hard and a little messy, fingers tangling into Leo's hair and holding him there. Leo let his hands drop to clutch at Jim's ass, his fingers bit in a little and getting another hard grind in return. He couldn't help the gasp that rocked from him, or the way his head fell back a little.  
  
Before he knew it, Jim's mouth was on his neck, biting at the skin under his ear, sucking lightly and before could warn him not to leave marks, Jim's sucking on his earlobe and Leo could hear him panting. Leo almost wanted to cry from how fucking hard was from just the feel of Jim against him. The fact that the kid seemed to be enjoying it just as much was almost enough to forget the situation.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” It was barely spoken, a word breathed against his ear and Leo growled a little in reply. There was a soft chuckle and Leo felt blunt nails drag down his scalp as Jim moved to grip his shoulders, kissing him again.  
  
He pushed at Leo's shoulders lightly in warning, then pushed harder and Leo found himself falling back on the bed with Jim climbing onto him. Leo propped himself up on his elbows as Jim smiled and settled himself across his lap. He dipped his head and nudged at Leo's nose, his mouth tantalisingly close but just out of reach. He grinned, fingers running up Leo's arms, up the fabric of his jacket, moving over his shoulders and down to push the material back.  
  
Leo sat up, shrugging it off as Jim's attention moved to the shirt. He took hold of the kid's hips, keeping him steady as his fingers moved, button by button, pushing apart the flannel and tugging it out of where it was tucked into his jeans. Jim's fingers did't quite move to his crotch, but Leo's hips still stuttered up – and Jim just shifted back down in counterpoint, making him moan before he could bite it back. Jim stripped the shirt off and threw it to one side, leaving Leo's torso bare. The kid laughed, fingers curling around Leo's arms and leaning in to kiss him long and bruising.  
  
Jim tasted good, felt good, his arms coming to wrap around Leo's shoulders pressing up into him. He hummed his approval and Leo just let himself be kissed mercilessly, holding onto Jim and letting his fingers bite into the flesh of his back. Jim broke away, panting and arching into him. Leo moved his lips in a trail down the kid's neck, sucking at the soft pulse point and moving to his collar bone, letting his teeth graze along the skin there. Jim made a small noise of desperation, his head falling back and his hips grinding down.  
  
Leo bit a little harder in retaliation and the kid practically _squirmed_ in his lap. Jim's fingers tightened in his hair and Leo swallowed against another moan. He tightened his grip and twisted them. Jim took the move in his stride, claiming his mouth again and hooking a leg up around Leo's thighs, hips jerking up again and sending a shock through Leo's belly.  
  
“Damnit, kid.” Leo dragged himself away a little, fingers sliding around the side of Jim's torso, settling in the vague indents between his ribs. His thumb ran lazily back and forth, making absent patterns.  
  
Jim smiled slowly, relaxing back onto the bed and watching Leo closely. His lips were flushed, shiny and raw looking. Another spike of pleasure rocketed up his spine at the sight alone and something must have registered in his face or body language, because Jim clenched his leg again and their cocks ground together through the scraps of clothing they were still wearing.  
  
Leo pressed his fingers down against the skin and muscle, dragging his thumb up over the kid's nipple and Jim's mouth fell open a little, arching up into the soft touch. He let his fingertips skate over the ridges of him ribs, following the smooth curve and the kid sighed.  
  
“So,” he began, watching him carefully, “how does this work? What are the rules?”  
  
“We've already broken the most important one.” Jim smiled, keeping a firm grip on Leo and grounding him, despite the urge to panic, “and we completely bypassed a whole load more, Bones, so I think we can give up the pretence of sticking to them.”  
  
“Bones?” Leo raised an eyebrow and he's treated to a blinding grin.  
  
“You've been tracing my bones for the last few minutes, it seemed appropriate.” He leaned up, kissing Leo in a messy, playful manner that just made him groan again.  
  
Leo bites at Jim's lips, crowding him back down, running his hand down Jim's smooth, firm abdomen and sliding over his crotch, grinding the heel of his hand down and earning a muffled cry from the kid. He grinned into the kiss as Jim whimpers and bucks against his hand, his hands letting go of Leo's arms to work at the belt of his jeans. Leo gave him enough leeway to get the buckle open and the fly undone, but he squeezed and rubbed and the kid's hard-on through his boxers as soon as his pants fall open enough that Jim's concentration was no longer needed.  
  
They shifted together, moving further up the bed, Jim practically dragging him to a more comfortable position as he took the chance to pull his legs free of the jeans and toe off his socks. He felt better with the playing field levelled, both of them in the same state of undress and just as eager.  
  
Jim broke apart slightly, panting, and Leo noticed the pretty flush that was staining his chest and neck. He was just staring at Leo, a smile still fixed in place and Leo stared back as he trailed a hand up Jim's arm to where he was holding loosely to his shoulder. Leo circled his fingers round the kid's wrist, fingers pressing to the bump of bone, and pulled it down a little. Jim tried to shift, clearly assuming Leo was trying to urge him on, but he held him in place, shaking his head a little. Something flickered across Jim's eyes before he relaxed again.  
  
Leo watched as something crept across his face, something mischievous, and went along with it as Jim pushed him back by his shoulders, gently coaxing him onto his back. Leo shifted, making himself comfortable as Jim knelt up and straddled him. He smoothed his palms over Leo's thighs, thumbs brushing his cock in a way that made him bite his lip and buck upwards a little. Jim smirked and trailed his fingers upwards, skating over his torso and tracing the faint muscle lines and ribs, pushing through the scattering of chest hair and moving over his shoulders to plant on the bed on either side of his head. Leo shuddered at the attention, his skin hyper-aware of every shift of the man above him.  
  
Jim leaned down, breath ghosting across Leo's collar bones and then he pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his skin. He moved downwards, inching slowly and painstakingly, deviating to each of his nipples in turn, sucking and biting and lathing over the abused skin. Leo was well aware of the noises he was making and the way his hands had moved to the kid's sides, digging in and holding on. Jim just chuckled gently after a particularly vicious bite that made Leo yelp and arch his back off the bed. He soothed at the skin and moved on, following the line of his sternum, his naval, his hip bones, before hooking fingers into the waistband of his briefs and starting to pull them down.  
  
Leo obliged and lifted his hips enough for him to pull them down and off, before moving to kneel between his legs, pushing them open enough to settle between his calves. Leo propped himself up on his elbows, mesmerised by the sight of the other man mouthing at his thighs, up to the sensitive join and blatantly ignoring the source of his discomfort. He paused and looked up with a grin before licking gently over the weeping head of Leo's cock, making his eyes drop closed for a moment.  
  
“What do you want, Bones?” He moved back up Leo's body, settling over his hips again on all fours, head dipping teasingly. Leo really didn't know how to react to that, just tried to keep a check on his breathing. He eased himself back down and reached for Jim's hips, thumbs tugging down the elastic of his briefs as he held firm with his fingers. Jim leaned down to kiss him again, slowly, hot and seductive as they worked Jim's boxers off between them.  
  
Leo spanned his fingers over the kids ass, kneading at the muscles a little and stroking down the expanse of skin. Jim slowed the kiss, gentled it and pulled back enough to murmur, “You can have whatever you want. No rules.”  
  
“Just you, kid.” He replied. “However you want it.”  
  
That seemed to pull Jim up short for a moment, just a moment, but then he was back and kissing Leo with such need and passion that Leo let himself be carried away with it for a little while. He brought a hand up to cup the kid's cheek and run through his hair and Jim arched down into him, cock rubbing between their stomachs and making Jim keen again.  
  
He broke the kiss and stared down at Leo with hooded eyes and an air of desperation. Maintaining his confidence, Jim reached over to the bedside table and snagged a bottle of lube and a condom. He put the foil packet to one side and took a hold of Leo's hand, squirting lube onto his fingers and guiding him back as he moved forward to give Leo access.  
  
Leo held onto his hip with one hand as his moved the other to slide over Jim's balls and perineum, trailing to his hole and brushing it gently. He circled for a moment with a finger before pressing it in. He watched the way the kid's face seems to wash through with bliss, mouth falling open and eyes falling closed as he just breathed. He was prepared already, of course, but Leo used to love this part, loved to open a lover up and tease them to the edge. He pushed his finger further in, crooking and searching until a spasm passed through Jim's body and his eyes opened again.  
  
He did it again and Jim swallowed, his brow furrowing a little. Leo moved to a second finger, scissoring and stretching, letting the kid move his hips a little, his body clearly getting a little out of control. He took his time, pressing against the sweet spot every so often and catching Jim off guard each time. He went up to a third and Jim was practically shaking, his skin completely covered by a sheen of sweat as he fumbled for the condom and tore it open with his teeth.  
  
He reached back as Leo swiped at his prostate again and he made a low, needy sound as he took hold of Leo's cock and rolled the condom on a little roughly. He slicked him up, stroking his cock in time with Leo's strokes into him and then he made himself stop.  
  
“Fuck.” Jim breathed, stilling his hand and leaning down to kiss him again, hard and messy before sitting back. Leo could feel himself struggling to breathe again, but clutched the kid's hips as he guided himself down. He held Leo's cock, lining himself up and Leo could feel the hard press of Jim's ass and the pressure of resistance before he sunk down and the head slid in.  
  
Leo felt his breath catch, only able to watch as Jim worked himself down slowly, an expression on his face somewhere between pain and bliss. He was beautifully tight around Leo and he has to stop himself from bucking up into him too soon. He waited for Jim to settle, for his eyes to open and his hands to move round to brace on Leo's stomach. His cock was throbbing with need, his hips and thighs aching to move, but Jim held him mesmerised. His eyes were glassy, a lazy smile on his face before he leaned back a little, raising himself up on his knees and sinking back down.  
  
Jim moaned openly, the sound tumbling out of him as he started moving again with more purpose, each rise an fall seeming to roll through his whole body. He was gorgeous and Leo felt another deep throb in his gut as he watched the kid. He was performing, but he seemed genuinely lost and he felt so, fucking, good. Leo thrust up in counterpoint and Jim opened his eyes again, meeting Leo's gaze as he moved with more purpose.  
  
Leo was panting hard already, but he was damn well going to enjoy this. He slid and hand round the kid's hip, taking hold of his erection and getting a stuttered whine in reply as the kid's head fell forward and his chest heaved. He was driving himself down more quickly and with more force and Leo was barely keeping his hips in control, despite the slowly growing ache in his thighs. He watched the kid almost desperately, reading as much as he could.  
  
The moment he saw it, he tightened both hands, one on the kid's hips and one at the base of his cock. Jim cried out and looked at him wildly, almost affronted at the interruption. But Leo smiled knowingly and slowly pushed himself up, Jim catching him round the shoulders for balance. It was a little awkward, but they rearranged so Leo's legs were bent and Jim's were wrapped around his waist. Jim moaned again as the shift drove Leo in at a new angle, but then they're settled.  
  
Jim was panting, only half focussing and just staring at Leo. Leo leaned in to kiss his slowly, to suck at his lip and skim a hand up his back. He settled his palm between Jim's shoulder blades and thrust up. Jim yelled, caught between the pressing at his prostate and the friction where his cock was caught tightly between them. He looked a little desperate and Leo took over, thrusting slow but hard.  
  
It wasn't long before Jim's hips were moving with him and Jim buried his face in Leo's neck, a hand wound tight into his hair. Leo just turned his head a little, pressing a kiss to the skin on Jim's neck.  
  
A shudder ran through him and with another thrust, Jim came hard, crying out and tightening his grip on _everywhere_. Leo groaned as the kid spasmed around his cock and he kept going, moving with Jim's aftershocks until he noticed the throbbing of Jim's cock against his belly and he was gone. His orgasm crashed through him in a hot wave of sensation and pleasure.  
  
Leo was glad for the kid's weight balancing him and he leaned forward, riding it out with his forehead pressed to Jim's shoulder. It was a while before he realised that Jim's hand was still in his hair, stroking through it absently.  
  
Not long after that, he regained enough awareness to feel uncomfortable and started to shift back. Jim moved with him reluctantly, but he was smiling when Leo gently tilted his face round. Jim cupped his jaw and kissed him again, slow and sweet. Leo let himself melt into it as Jim moved himself and Leo slipped free. Jim pulled away and Leo waited for him to climb off the bed before he tied off the condom and got up to throw it away.  
  
He was about to start collecting his clothes up when Jim grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a door opening onto an en-suite.  
  
“Jim-” He began, fully ready to protest, but he was being kissed against and backed into a shower. He wanted to fight back, he really did, but Jim had him pressed up against the tiles, hot water washing over them as Jim gave them a quick, functional wash. Then he was pulling Leo out and tossing a towel in his face.  
  
“You don't have to leave if you don't want to.” Jim said, smiling ruefully as he dried himself off.  
  
“Okay.” Leo met his eyes and nodded, letting himself be pulled back into the main room and into bed. He fell into the sheets with Jim kissed him again, half on top of him and completely unashamed.  
  
\--  
  
Leo knew that he drifted to sleep at some point, but he wasn't sure how long exactly before he found himself stirring and– _fuck_.  
  
He gasped, a little confused as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Pleasure shot through his groin again and he had enough presence of mind to look down, finding Jim kneeling between his legs, lips wrapped sinfully around his completely hard cock. He swore and tangled his fingers into the sheets as Jim chuckled somewhere in the back of his throat. He was so far gone and so incredibly turned on by waking up like this that he came only a few moments later.  
  
He was still reeling from it when Jim crawled back up him, licking his lips. Leo watched him, a little stunned before reaching up a thumb to swipe a stray bead from the corner of his mouth. Jim caught his hand and sucked at the digit, slowly licking away the last of the come. Then he leaned in and kissed Leo mercilessly, keeping him completely on the back foot. Leo did his best, but he was also happy for the kid to take a turn on top. He could feel Jim's hard-on against his hip and felt another throb through his belly.  
  
“You better be planning on making us of this.” He said easily, reaching down to squeeze Jim's cock lightly.  
  
“Thought you'd never ask.” Jim grinned and pulled back. Leo shifted onto his stomach and pulled a pillow under his hips. He closed his eyes and just listened to the soft noises of Jim moving around. He felt the bed dip again and a mouth press to the small of his back, hands moving to grip his ass and pull his cheeks apart.  
  
He moaned almost the moment he feels hot breath and a warm tongue at his hole. It was glorious and so damn hot that Leo's fairly sure he'll be hard again before this is all over. Jim's tongue dipped and swiped before pressing in gently, moving in and out slowly and Leo couldn't really help it as he shifted back against the pressure. Jim licked at him unashamedly, tongue delving in over and over until Leo was shaking from it, completely lost in the sounds of contentment the kid was making as he worked. He wanted to complain when he felt Jim move away, but his tongue is replaced by a slicked finger and he swallowed back a groan as he arched against it.  
  
Jim's finger moved in a steady rhythm and his other hand slid down to stroke at his perineum, making him gasp and buck back. He heard Jim chuckle and a second finger was worked in, his other hand stroking his balls in a double onslaught. Leo felt his cock already starting to stir in reply and Jim just took his time, scissoring and stretching him, refusing to pick up the pace no matter how much Leo tried to make him.  
  
“This isn't a race, Bones.” He said gently, amused as he leaned down to nip as his ass in warning. Leo just let his head drop forward, eyes closed against the skittering pleasure working its way into his belly and settling there.  
  
“Damnit, Jim.” He bit out, a third finger sliding in and stretching him more than he's been opened in years. Whenever he's dared to work on himself, he never gets this far. He sighed as Jim brushes against his prostate and arched back again.  
  
He almost wanted to cry with relief when he heard the tearing of a packet and felt Jim pull his fingers free. There was a pause and then he felt the blunt, hard press of Jim's cock. He felt the pressure and anticipation and then Jim pushed past the first ring of muscle and Leo made himself keep breathing through the burn, shifting his hips to signal Jim to keep going. He moved slowly, a comforting hand on Leo's hip as he worked himself in.  
  
He settled himself fully and Leo felt the weight and heat of the other man on his back. He felt Jim's mouth at the back of his neck, sucking gently as they both adjusted. But then Leo shifted his hips slowly, clenching enough to get a strangled moan from Jim. He thrust back in retaliation and then it becomes something of a challenge. Jim pounded into him and it was incredible. Leo let himself fall pliant beneath him, just gripping onto the sheets.  
  
Jim was making little broken noises behind him and Leo kept pushing back against him, right up until Jim grabbed him by his hips and pulled him up, changing the angle and position until the next thrust sent Leo boneless and Jim was in complete control. A string of cursing tumbled from him and Leo reached to stroke himself, finding his cock almost completely hard again.  
  
“No you don't.” Jim said, a warning tone in his voice. Leo paused before clenching around Jim and earning a broken grasp. Then Jim's hands are wrapped around his torso, pulling him upright and back and Leo cried out as Jim thrust even deeper.  
  
He reached back blindly, twisting his fingers into Jim's hair as he felt Jim kissing his neck. He moved his other hand to grip Jim's wrist, his hand lying low across Leo's stomach, pressing enough to make Leo feel each and every thrust up through him. Jim was panting hard, his body tight and getting more than a little frantic with each passing moment.  
  
“Come on, Jim.” He grit out, even as Jim pounded into him in a particularly perfect angle and Leo felt the hand on his belly slide down to stroke at his cock, the thumb brushing over the head. A shudder passed through the body pressed tight behind him and Jim's hips stuttered to a halt.  
  
He sighed, long and sweet against Leo's shoulder and he rode out the last few spasms before his hand started to move slowly. The one across Leo's chest slid up to cradle his throat and the one circling his cock stroked firmly, playing with the head and foreskin and Leo strained against the hand at his throat, even as the fingers there smoothed slow circles in placation.  
  
“You're gorgeous, Bones. I want to see you come for me.” Jim whispered, like a secret only to be heard in the middle of the night. He pressed another hot, sucking kiss to his neck and did something incredible with his hand and then Leo was coming, again, sticky strings catching at his belly and Jim's hand.  
  
It rocked through him this time, almost painful in it's harshness and Leo's breath stuttered through him for the duration. Jim was still holding him, soothing him gently back down until they broke apart and he guided Leo back against the pillows with another kiss. He disappeared for a cloth and to dispose of the condom, and then he's wiping Leo down and climbing back into bed.  
  
“You're incredible.” Jim murmured. Leo blinked his eyes open at the words and smiled, hooking a leg around Jim's and pulling him closer. Jim kissed him slowly, biting his lips a little and delving his tongue in. Leo could still taste himself there, a little unpleasant, but still arousing and he just let himself enjoy the moment.  
  
“You aren't too bad yourself.” He said finally, his eyes falling closed with a sigh. Jim huffed a laugh and brushed a finger along his clavicle.  
  
“Get some sleep.” He said gently, and that was the last thing Leo was aware of as his thoroughly exhausted body decided that enough is enough.  
  
\--  
  
Leo groaned, stretching out against the sheets and feeling the burn in his muscles. He sighed and burrowed further into the soft pillow. It smelled completely unlike anything he was used to – and the hairy, muscled leg wrapped around his own was _definitely_ unlike anything he was used to. But it was good.  
  
He turned his head and looked over at the other half of the bed. He shifted his arm up under his pillow, raising his head for a better angle. Jim was sprawled on his back, one arm across his belly, one arm flung across Leo's back. Leo could feel the slow stirrings of guilt in his gut as he watched Jim just breathing. He considered moving, just getting up and sliding out of bed, stumbling into his clothes and running back to the hotel – but then Jim's hand moved, turned over and rubbed a little possessively at the dip of his spine.  
  
Leo moved onto his side, turning towards Jim. Jim muttered something in approval and pinched at Leo's side before he shifted as well, baring his back for Leo's viewing pleasure. Leo smiled and leaned forwards, pressing a slow kiss to the kid's shoulder blade. He sighed and Leo let his mouth trail up and along his shoulder. Jim's hand slid to grip at Leo's ass, pulling him closer and Leo let himself be lead.  
  
He slid in close, Jim's ass cradled against his hips as he licked and kissed at the soft, pale skin of the kid's shoulders. He likely only had an hour or so left and he fully intended to make the most of his time.  
  
“It's a shame.” Jim said with a pleased sigh, grinding back a little. His voice was soft, low and riddled with sleep. Leo let himself bite just a little before soothing at the skin with his tongue.  
  
“What is?” He asked, letting Jim slide a leg back to tangle with his.  
  
“I kinda wish we'd had time for toys.” Jim was grinding with more purpose, clearly starting to wake a little more.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Leo asked, mouth pressed against the side of Jim's neck. The kid nodded, humming an affirmative. “What would you have wanted to play with?”  
  
“Hmm,” Jim's hand wandered across his side and down his thigh, “I would've started with a cock ring, kept you hard for hours, maybe tie you up and bring out the beads.” He raked his nails up Leo's thigh and Leo didn't even bother trying to resist the rush of blood to his groin at the image Jim was conjuring. “I'd work them all in until you were full and begging for it.” Leo rubbed against Jim's ass, nipping at the skin of his shoulders again, a hand sliding round to lie on his stomach, pressing against him back a little. “Then I'd suck and tease your cock until you screamed for me to fuck you with the biggest dildo I own, whilst you swallowed me down.”  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Leo practically whimpered, grinding his cock up against Jim's ass as he pressed back, his fingers rubbing and massaging at Leo's thigh.  
  
“You'd beg so beautifully, Bones.” Jim murmured. Leo shuddered and moved his hand, circling Jim's cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and making Jim arch against him with a sigh. “Fuck me, Bones.”  
  
Leo took his time kissing and licking his way back along Jim's shoulder, towards the join of his neck before sucking at his earlobe and making Jim whine impatiently. He smiled and squeezed Jim's cock, the kid's hips bucking into the touch.  
  
“The scanner said I'm clean, right?” He asked, a murmur in the kid's ear. Jim noded, grinding backward. “And I'm guessing you are too?” Another nod. Leo paused for a moment, biting the skin beneath Jim's ear and earning a low moan. “I want you bareback in the shower.”  
  
Leo could hear his voice was low with leftover sleep and _want_ , and Jim just nodded once more, fervently, managing not to protest as Leo let go of him and pulled away. He all but leapt from the bed then, grabbing a new bottle of lube and before Leo even managed to get to his feet. He found himself being tugged close as Jim kissed him, hard and needy.  
  
He let himself be lead into the en suite, Jim shuffling backwards and refusing to relinquish his grip. Leo just kissed him back, biting at his lips and fighting with his tongue. Jim was already panting and Leo couldn't help but push their cocks together as they stumbled across the tiles. Jim broke away for the barest moment to turn on the shower, and Leo took the chance to pull his ass back against his crotch and bite at the soft skin at the back of the kid's neck.  
  
Jim arched back, reaching a hand around to wind into his hair. He curled his fingers in and tugged, and Leo bucked against him, his cock rubbing right between Jim's cheeks. He buried his face in Jim's neck and just breathed in.  
  
“Christ, Bones...” Jim was breathing hard, leaning back into Leo's body and making him grip tighter to his hips. Leo could start to feel the heat and steam rolling out from behind the glass shower screen and urged Jim forwards under the spray.  
  
The hot water hit Leo's shoulders and head, rolling down his back and chest and arms and making his cock slip jarringly from the rhythm he'd fallen into. Jim moved his free arm blindly, pushing the lube against Leo's grip. He fumbled to get it off him and nipped at the skin of his neck again before pulling back a little and pushing Jim firmly against the tiles.  
  
Jim's turned his face to one side, chin dipping towards his shoulder, hands braced on the wall, as Leo slid a finger between his cheeks, rubbing lightly at his hole. He felt the muscle twitching beneath the pad of his fingers and leaned in to lick and bite at the kid's shoulder blade. He popped the cap of the lube and pulled his finger free to coat it liberally.  
  
He pushed the tube onto the rack hanging on the wall and used his free hand to spread Jim's ass, pushing a knee in to push his thighs apart. Jim's skin was slick with the shower water, making it just that little bit harder to keep a hold of him. He moved his lubed fingers back into place and rubbed again before pushing in. Jim made a small noise but took it calmly, completely pliant. Leo checked himself for a moment, before moving gently, stroking his finger in and out until Jim started to fidget and push back, the muscle loosening around the digit. He worked a little more before sliding in a second finger, making Jim whine in the back of his throat. He moved slow, stretching and crooking and teasing until Jim was tensed and fidgeting.  
  
“More, _please_.” He panted, bucking his ass back on Leo's hand as Leo crooked his fingers again and it sent a shudder through him. Leo just leaned in and kissed him, pressing him harder into the tiles and pushing his fingers in as far as he could.  
  
Jim shook under him as he pulled out and pushed in a third, stuck between arching into the wall and pressing back into the cradle of Leo's arms. Leo kissed him hard, tugging Jim's bottom lip between his teeth, distracting him from what could only be the burn as he kept pressing the three fingers in. He went slowly, dragging the process out, making sure to prepare Jim fully.  
  
But then Jim just snapped and used his whole body to lever them away from the wall, and turned round in the space created. Leo crashed back into him, chest to chest and Jim dragged him in and practically devoured him. He kissed with teeth and tongues and hands digging into his back.  
  
Leo ran his hands down Jim's side, tightening around his waist and down over his hips. Jim moved his hands up to wrap round his shoulders, a hand sliding into his hair. Leo broke away, put just a little space between them, and reached for the lube again. He leaned back as he slicked himself up, trying not to focus too much on Jim's cock bobbing between them. He used his other hand to curl under Jim's thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his waist.  
  
Jim looked at him, a smile curling at his mouth and Leo couldn't help but return it. Jim let go of his shoulders and reach up, taking hold of the top of the stall frame. Leo braced himself against the grips on the floor and took hold of Jim's other leg. Jim lifted himself, arms flexing and shining with the shower water as he wrapped his legs tight round Leo's waist. Leo pressed him back into the wall for support.  
  
Leo took hold of his cock, lining up with Jim's hole as Jim leaned down for another kiss and pressed himself down. Leo bit back a groan as he felt the 'pop' of his cock head pressing in and sinking further, felt Jim close around him. Jim just sighed heavily, head falling back against the wall. Jim felt just as incredible as the first time and Leo had to fight to hold himself still, leaving Jim with the trigger switch.  
  
Jim flexed his arms, tightened the grip of his thighs, and started to pull himself up. Leo took it as his cue and met him as he came down. A low moan rolled from Jim's throat and Leo thrust a little harder, and a little harder – until Jim's breaths were made of broken noises and Leo could hear his own desperate panting bouncing off the tiles, mixing with the gushing of the shower and the crass sounds of skin on skin.  
  
Leo gripped tight to Jim's ass, slid the grip down his thighs and pulled him higher. The next thrust hit harder and Jim cried out, arching into him. The slow drag of Jim's body against his and the hard, throbbing press of Jim's cock against his belly sent bolt of pleasure through Leo's hips and he could feel sensation coiling low and deep, building through his bones and his spine. His gut was screaming for release, but something else was telling him to enjoy this man for as long as possible.  
  
The thought sent more want pooling in his gut, joining the mixed sensations of water across his side and back, and Jim clutching him in strong, taut muscles. Jim rolled his head to one side, his expression almost pained as Leo's hips kept pumping and the kid kept meeting him. The tendon on his neck was standing out and Leo leaned in to taste and bite. Jim let out another cry and shifted, letting go with one of his hands and bringing it between them to curl around his cock.  
  
Leo shifted to accommodate the movement, Jim's legs tighter around him, his heel digging into the small of his back, willing him on. He could feel the rhythmic brush of Jim's knuckles against his belly, could hear the exhaled litany of cursing, and he felt Jim coming, his whole body tightening and shaking around him and his breath caught. He moaned loud and low and Leo forced himself to slow down, to guide Jim through the aftershocks as the kid pressed his face to Leo's shoulder.  
  
Leo could feel his lips against his skin, mouthing absently as he caught his breath again – but then he's coming back to his skin and tightening around Leo, returning his hand to the rail and levering himself up for Leo to start pounding into him again.  
  
All it takes is a long look at Jim's flushed, fucked-out expression and Leo came hard, emptying into him and pressing him tight to the wall to stop them from falling as he ground out the kid's name with his orgasm. His hips stuttered a few times, pangs of sharp sensation rocking through him.  
  
Leo did his best to stay standing, leaning all his weight against Jim and the wall as he shook through the aftershocks. Jim was clenching his legs tight and reassuring around his waist. He buried his face against Jim's neck, just focussing on getting his breathing back under control, revelling in the feeling of the warm water still pounding against his back, and Jim's strong, hard muscles. Fuck. Leo was so, _so_ screwed.  
  
Eventually, Jim shifted under him and between the two of them, they eased him down to his feet. Leo moved to pull away again, but Jim kept him close and kissed him softly. He backed Leo fully under the spray and kept their mouths pressed together, hands moving over Leo's arms and back. Leo hummed his appreciation, feeling the strength returning to his limbs and he moved his hands to rub at Jim's hips and ass.  
  
Jim grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started the slow process of soaping them both up, but left Leo wash himself down properly. Leo moved aside, watching as Jim tilted his head up into the spray and letting the suds slough off. Leo leaned forwards, tilting Jim's head round and kissed him again over his shoulder. Jim turned, deepened the kiss and sucked at his tongue a little. He brought his hands up to frame Leo's face, thumbs rubbing along his cheekbones and holding him close.  
  
“I'll go find your stuff.” Jim said finally, pulling back and twisting them so that Leo found himself back under the spray. He swallowed and nodded, and tried to turn his attention cleaning up and pulling himself back together. He sighed, a long, slow exhale before hearing Jim come back into the room. “Hey, Bones. I grabbed you a towel and your clothes. I'll just leave them by the sink.”  
  
“Thanks. Uh,” He paused for a moment, internally cringing.  
  
“Yeah?” Leo kept his back to the door so he didn't have to face the pretty kid with the beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“My credit chip is in my jacket.” He let the sentence trail off.  
  
“Sure thing, I'll bring it right back.” He waited for Jim to leave before letting out another long breath. Switching the water off, he got out and dried himself off as efficiently as possible.  
  
He was just buttoning up his shirt, safely back in boxers and jeans, when Jim came back into the room and slipped the chip back into his jacket pocket. He was dressed in a t-shirt and smart, slime-line pants and Leo had to check himself for a moment, forcibly stopping himself from admiring the way the clothes hugged the kid's slim figure as he leaned back against the sink.  
  
“I'm really glad you walked by last night.” He said. Leo glanced up at him briefly, nodding in agreement. His tongue felt a little too heavy in his mouth. “Here.”  
  
Jim reached out a hand and tugged Leo over by his shirt tails, Leo stumbling to a halt between his thighs. He let Jim tuck the material into his jeans, holding his breath as Jim leaned in and around to reach the back of his shirt. As he moved back, he kept his hands on Leo, trailing round his waist to hold onto the material at his sides. He looked up and Leo had to look back at him.  
  
“I, uh,” and _fuck_ , his voice was gone and his mouth felt like a desert, “I had a good time.”  
  
“Yeah, you did.” Jim smirked at him and Leo just rolled his eyes, trying to disentangle himself before he embarrassed himself any more. Jim held tighter and pulled him closer. “Hey, none of that.”  
  
“Shut up.” He glared at the kid, who's smirk calmed to a smile. His hands slid up to rest over his ribcage and he pulled Leo in and he let himself kiss him again. His mouth was soft and plush, but there was something about the hard, flat body against his chest that just felt right. He sighed internally.  
  
He made himself back away, no matter how reluctantly, and Jim thankfully let him go. Leo looked away and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on as he headed back into the main room. He took a seat on the bed to pull on his boots and Jim stayed in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame and watching him.  
  
“Are you going to be okay about this?” He asked. Leo froze slightly, having to force his hands back into tying his laces. Eventually, he shrugged.  
  
“It's probably for the best, and I can't say I regret it.” He straightened the bottom of his jeans and Jim crossed the room to a door near the bar that he hadn't noticed the night before. He slips on a pair of loafers and waited for Leo to stand up and head over.  
  
“Come on, we'll take the back stairs.” He smiled and pulled on a leather jacket, holding out his hand. Leo let himself be lead out of the room, the door sliding closed behind them.  
  
Jim took him down the stairs and out onto the street. It was different from the night before, and it seemed to be removed with the glowing, ominous red of the solicitation district he'd been wandering through. The weather was crisp and calm and Leo took a lungful of fresh air.  
  
“Well, I'm heading that way.” Jim hooked a thumb over his shoulder and dragged his grip away from Leo's.  
  
“That way for me.” Leo pointed in the opposite direction and Jim nodded. Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  
  
“In case you're ever in the area again and want a private show.” He grinned, his eyes shining playfully and Leo barely had time to glance at the note in his hand before Jim was saluting him and backing away. “See you later, Bones.”  
  
“See you, kid.” He managed, chest a little tight as Jim's grin amped up a notch before he turned round, hands in pockets, and headed down the street.  
  
Leo looked down at the note, at the hand-written mobile number with the kid's name and a smiley face next to it. Leo huffed a laugh at the audaciousness of the move and couldn't help but smile as he shoved it into his jacket pocket and headed back in the direction of his hotel.  
  
He let the thoughts of Jocelyn and wedding favours wash back over him and wondered just how he was going to speak to her and disentangle himself from this whole damn mess. His only comfort was the fact that he'd never been more sure of a decision than he was of breaking off the engagement.  
  
He decided to just say things as they were, to explain and brace himself for the force of Jocelyn's wrath. It would be brutal and mortifying, but it'd be better for her in the long run. No-one deserves to be married to someone who doesn't love you, let alone someone who wasn't even remotely attracted to you. He turned the collar of his jacket up and headed with a little more purpose back to the overly expensive hotel.  
  
The streets were filled with the usual mid-day bustle, people going about their days as normal, completely oblivious to Leo's revelation about his life and his sexuality, and he kind of liked it. He liked that the world didn't come crashing down around him as he let himself be wrapped up in possibly the most attractive man he'd ever stumbled across.  
  
He let his head drift back over Jim and the feel of being in him, of the kid's lips wrapped round his cock, of being thrust into and taken apart in the middle of the night. He couldn't quite bring himself to regret what they did, but he did have one thing he wished he could change. As he walked down the street, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to go down on the kid, to hold the weight of his cock in his mouth and take him apart with his tongue and lips and soft brushes of fingers against his thighs.  
  
Leo turned onto the street with the hotel, and felt tension and anxiety settle in his stomach. He already felt out of place and he hadn't even stepped foot in the lobby. With a sigh, he reached into his inside pocket for his ID and room card. He pulled out the contents, his credit chip as well, and briefly considered just how much his night of indulgence had cost him.  
  
He paused and checked the screen section of the chip. He typed in the pass code and brought up the recent history. He scrolled up and down, thinking maybe he'd missed the payment before looking more closely at the most recent exchange. He frowns a little and read the small line of text.  
  
He felt a slow smile breaking through and something in his chest throbbing a little and loosening. The kid was right, it _had_ cost him less that spending the night knocking back top-shelf liquor. It'd only cost him two glasses of bourbon.  
  
Leo closed the readout and pocketed the chip. He wasn't not entirely sure what to make of it, but he made sure the kid's note was tucked safely away, just in case. He took a breath, mentally braced himself and headed back into the hotel.


End file.
